


But You Loved Her

by Selkiessong



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Gaslighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkiessong/pseuds/Selkiessong
Summary: Horatio’s thoughts at Ophelia’s funeral.





	But You Loved Her

You say you loved her, my prince. When you spun your words to twist her truth. When you played her as a harp. When you made sport of her before the court. When you stole her father like a thief in the night. When you fled without a word. As you brawl over her corpse. 

 

But you loved her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
